La vie ce n'est pas une machine
by Aubepine
Summary: Une amie de Cuddy débarque avec un adolescent en hypothermie...House découvre le dénouement tragique d'une vielle histoire...autour de ça de drôle de personnages et un complot visant une toute nouvelle technologie médicale qui changera beaucoup de vie...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Aubépine

Disclamer : Y sont pas à moi mais je voudrais une consultation; j'ai été malade toute l'année et j'ai guéris sans qu'aucun médecin ne trouve ce que j'avais….Seulement si c'est House qui s'en occupe, ce sera forcément un truc hyper-rare et vicieux et je vais en baver . Donc, je crois que je m'en passerais.

Chapitre 1 : 

L'adolescente de seize, dix-sept ans fonçait ,évitant de justesse les voitures qui évoluaient autour d'elle. Le corps ,coincé entre le guidon de la moto à trois roues et sa propre personne, s'affaissait dangereusement sur le côté. Profitant d'une éclaircie dans la circulation, elle lâcha une seconde les commandes pour le redresser et parvint juste à temps à rectifier sa trajectoire qui avait dévier vers un poteau téléphonique.

Une voiture klaxonna et lui envoya une gerbe de flotte boueuse à la figure. Pourquoi cet engin ne pouvait-il pas aller plus vite ? Elle enfonçait déjà à fond la manette de l'accélérateur. Elle sentait à peine le vent sur ses joues gelées. Temps pourri ! Sa main gauche glissa et elle manqua à nouveau de finir dans le décor. Un torrent de flotte débordait des égouts et venait noyer la route.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas conduire, pour plusieurs raisons : primo ,elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un permis mais ça, c'était très accessoire, deuxio, elle venait prendre ses médicaments et elle avait bu deux verres de vins un peu plus tôt, tertio , c'était pratiquement la nuit ,une véritable tempête s'abattait sur le New Jersey et elle n'avait pas de casque , donc une visibilité pratiquement égale à zéro.

L'Hôpital De Princeton Plainsboro.

Elle s'arrêta dans un dérapage seulement à moitié contrôlé, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présente et manquant de faire lâcher ses béquilles à un vieil homme avec une jambes dans le plâtre. Maudite pluie ! D'un geste sûr, elle fit basculer dans ses bras le corps, étonnement mince et léger , enrobé de vieux vêtements et de couvertures répandant une odeur pestilentielle et déboula au guichet des urgences.

Les regards se concentrèrent aussitôt dans sa direction. Elle se demanda de quoi elle avait l'air comme ça, plus trempée qu'une soupe à l'eau, avec ses vêtements au style gentiment gothiques , ses grosse bottines surcompensées qui lui faisait gagné presque cinq centimètre ( ce qui n'était pas vraiment un luxe )et un garçon de son âge vêtu de loque dans les bras. Passée la première seconde de stupeur , une des infirmières de garde se décida à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait.

XXXXX

- Tiens , enfile ça ! Ce ne sera pas à ta taille mais au moins c'est sec.

- Non merci.

- Voyons , tu vas attraper la crève ! En plus , je parie que tes vêtements pèsent une tonne quand ils sont mouillés.

La femme tentait de prendre un ton désinvolte mais en fait , elle était tracassée.

- Ca ira , Lisa !

- Win , excuses-moi mais je dois te le demander. Est-ce que tu te drogues ?

- Tu plaisantes ?

Le docteur Lisa Cuddy la dévisageait d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. L'adolescente soupira. Elles se trouvaient dans les toilettes de l'hôpital.

- Non , Lisa , je ne me drogue pas.

-Mais…parfois ton comportement…Et ce refus que tu as de te montrer…de montrer tes bras.

La jeune fille releva sa manche droite jusqu'à la saignée du coude, pas la moindre trace de piqûre ou de quoi que ce soit.

- Et l'autre ?

- Quel autre ?

- L'autre bras !

- Hein ? Oh ! Pff!

La plus jeune se dirigea vers la sortie et passa dans le couloir. Cuddy la suivit et prit sa voix la plus autoritaire pour dire le nom de l'adolescente, laissant tomber les diminutifs.

- Suewin Keelin !

Dur de dire vite ce nom sans pouffer et sans s'emmêler dans les syllabes.

- Je ne me drogue pas !!!

Cuddy comprit qu'insister ne servirait qu'à envenimer les choses et se radoucit.

- Il est tard et tu as l'air fatiguée. Je veux bien que tu te reposes dans mon bureau , jusqu'à demain matin.

- Merci, c'est très gentil. Je comptais de toute façon rester pour savoir comment évolue son état. Serait-ce abusé de demander quelque chose à manger en plus ?

- Non, évidemment ! Comment as-tu rencontrer ce garçons ? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé?

- Je l'ai tout simplement trouver étalé dans la rue, de toute évidence en hypothermie.

- Toujours à jouer les bonnes samaritaines.

- Je ne pouvais légitimement pas le laisser là.

- Malheureusement, tout le monde ne régirait pas de la même façon. Viens, la cafétéria est encore ouverte pour une demi-heure.

L'adolescente se prit un repas complet et Cuddy se contenta d'un yaourt. La directrice de l'hôpital insista pour payer pour elles deux.

- Où est-ce que tu habites en ce moment ?

- Je me fais accueillir chez une amie.

- Un petit boulot ?

- Pas pour l'instant mais ça va , je ne suis pas fauchée.

- Elle est sympa ton amie ?

- Très. Je l'ai accompagné à une fête dans son quartier. C'était bien drôle mais j'aurais pas du boire de vin, ça me fait me sentir toute chose après.

- Tu n'enlèverais pas tes gants pour manger, au moins. Demanda Cuddy en désignant les gants en coton blanc, façon maître d'hôtel, que portaient la jeune fille et qui complétait son look en peu étrange.

- Hum…pas la peine.

- Oh ! Que vois-je ? Cette chère Cuddy et une amie à elle qui ne sait pas qu'il faut se déshabiller avant d'aller dans la piscine !

- Elle était médiocre celle-là. Fit la directrice sans même regarder dans la direction du nouveau venu.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas avoir de bons mots tout les jours , les autres finiraient pas être trop jaloux.

Le docteur Gregory House se laissa tomber sur une chaise à face des deux femmes.

- Vous n'auriez pas un petit cas pour moi. Ça fait une semaine que c'est le calme plat. Juste quelque grippes , de gros rhumes, des vielles dames qui ont glissé dans les flaque d'eau…Je fais même mes consultations , vous vous rendez compte à quel point je m'ennuie !

- Normalement , il faudrait se réjouir que les gens aillent bien.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les gens ne vont jamais bien ! S'ils ne sont pas ici à me distraire , c'est qu'ils sont en train de crever ailleurs ! Dis donc, nous n'avons pas fait les présentations ! Je suis Gregory House, objet favoris des fantasme de cette chère Cuddy et accessoirement meilleurs médecin de l'hôpital .

- Je sais. Lisa m'a parler de vous. Moi , c'est Suewin.

- Suewin ? Soit vos parents étaient cruels…soit ils étaient vraiment très cruels.

- House ! Intervint Cuddy. Le niveau de vos sarcasme est en chute libre aujourd'hui, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter.

L'adolescente s'était levée avec son plateau vide pour aller le poser à l'endroit prévu mais elle se rassit aussitôt en grimaçant et attrapa sa cuisse gauche à deux mains, battant frénétiquement du pied comme quelqu'un qui essaye de réprimer une crampe particulièrement douloureuse. Elle soupira finalement et fouillant dans son petit sac en tapisserie bleu marine et en sortit un flacon .

- Vicodin ! Moi aussi ! S'exclama House en sortant son propre flacon comme s'il ce fut s'agit du badge d'un club super select. Comment t'as fais, toi ?

- Hum ? Oh ! Un accident de voiture.

- Beuh…C'est d'un banal ! Tout le monde peut faire ça ! C'est toi qui étais au volant ?

- J'avais dix ans.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- C'était ma mère.

- Oh ! Évidement quand on est amie avec Miss Glouglou la bouteille.

- Elle n'était pas ivre !

- Shootée alors ?

- Elle a fait un infarctus au volant.

- Laisses-moi deviner ! Elle était grosse comme une vache !

- House !

- Elle avait une malformation cardiaque mais pas le moyen de se faire soigner!

- Et elle prenait la voiture avec sa gosse à l'arrière ! Bon sang quelle…

- Elle ne le savait pas , espèce d'enfoiré ! On ne l'a diagnostiquer correctement qu'après sa mort ! On lui a parlé de problème de tension et donner des anti-hypotenseur qui n'ont fait qu'aggraver les choses! Aie !

- Voyons, ne t'énerve pas ! Tu vas avoir encore plus mal à la jambe !

- House ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous ennuyez que vous avez le droit de vous montrer odieux avec mes amis !

- Je serais aller trop loin ? Je m'excuses vraiment ! Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrer ? Elle m'a l'air un peu jeune pour être une ancienne copine du Lycée, sinon je veux sa crème anti-ride !

Cuddy soupira. Il fallait vite qu'un cas particulièrement abracadabrant se présente sinon House allait devenir véritablement insupportable.

- C'était il y a un an environ. Je devais me rendre à une conférence. J'étais en retard et j'ai décidé de prendre un raccourci en coupant par le Bronx.

- Je ne vous savais pas si téméraire, Cuddy.

- A mi-chemin , un de mes pneus à rendu l'âme. J'avais déjà utilisé celui de rechange quelques jours plus tôt alors je suis entrée dans un bar pour appeler un dépanneur. Voilà qu'un abruti m'agrippe et essaye de me forcer à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. A ce moment là , elle arrive, lui enfonce le pouce et l'index juste où il faut dans la cage thoracique et lui brise une côte. Ca a prit cinq seconde en tout.

- J'ai compris! Je n'embêterais plus vos amis !

- J'ai appeler le dépanneur et pour la remercier, j'ai laissé Suewin monté avec moi et j'ai ramenée chez elle. Je suis arrivé avec trois quart d'heure de retard à la conférence. Une semaine plus tard , on se croisait à nouveau dans un supermarché.

- C'est tellement émouvant, le début d'une amitié. Qui l'eut crut : la directrice de l'hôpital du bâton dans le cul et la terreur du Bronx. A propos , tu as dis que c'était comment ton nom de famille ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit et c'est Keelin.

L'expression de House se brouilla une seconde.

- Keelin ? Ce n'est pas un nom courant ça.

- Très rare , en effet.

- Euh…Josie Keelin ?

- C'est le nom de ma mère ça.

- Tu es la fille de Josie Keelin ? Je ne te crois pas !

- Vous voulez voir mon acte de naissance ?

- Comment se fait-il que tu portes son nom de famille ? Tu devrais avoir celui de ton père.

- Pour cela , il faudrait que monsieur ait daigné apparaître. Comment connaissiez-vous ma mère ?

- Elle avait une malformation cardiaque donc ? Demanda-t-il ignorant délibérément sa question.

- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dit.

Il se donna un tape sur le front, avant de faire une chose qui devait traumatiser Cuddy à vie.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais jamais dû parler ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: 

- On se réveille !

Cuddy secoua l'adolescente qui ronflait affalée sur son bureau, en bavant allègrement sur la surface vernie. Suewin se releva en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle d'un air affolé. La tresse qui retenait ses long cheveux auburn était à moitié défaite.

- Du calme ! On dirait que tu t'attends à être menacée dès le matin.

- Euh…Oh ! Désolée. Je vais te laisser travailler tranquille.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me contacter.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille avec moi ? Je t'ai juste aider un soir et ça fait longtemps que tu m'as rendu la pareil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange autant que j'essaye de t'aider ?

- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais je me demande ce que je pourrais te donner en échange.

- Il n'est pas question de me donner quelque chose en échange , voyons !

- Je n'ai jamais accepter de recevoir quoi que ce soit sans rien donner en retour.

- Tu es une jeune fille avec tellement de potentiel. Je suis sûr que tu vas devenir quelqu'un de connu, en bien évidemment , et investir dans cet hôpital.

- Compte sur moi ! Je suis déjà sur une idée qui pourrait porter ses fruits!

- Je n'oublierais pas de te le rappeler.

Suewin sortit du bureau dictatorial…euh, directorial ( pourquoi je confond toujours ces deux mots ?) et prit le chemin de la chambre où l'on avait placé le jeune garçon qu'elle avait amené. Il sourit en la voyant entrer.

- Comme on se retrouve. Tu as un filet de salive au coin de la bouche.

XXXXX

Le docteur James Wilson , oncologue de service, se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers son bureau. Il s'arrêta une seconde devant la porte, avant de l'ouvrir. Il commença à parler sans même regarder la personne installée dans son fauteuil.

- Quand je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un avait pris la liberté d'annuler mes rendez-vous de ce matin , j'ai tout de suite penser que tu avais peut-être besoin de parler.

- Tu me connais si bien.

- Tu pourrais me laisser mon fauteuil.

- Tu forcerais un infirme à rester debout ?!

- Il y a une chaise là.

- Tu plaisantes ! Tout les gens qui s'asseyent là ont le cancer ! Je veux pas tenter le diable !

Le spécialiste du cancer s'assit donc dans le siège habituellement réservé à ses patients. Un long moment de silence s'écoula.

- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui te demande ce qui me vaut cet entretien , c'est ça ? Eh bien , que me vaut cet entretien ?

- Josie Keelin.

- Josie Keelin.

- Tu te prends pour un perroquet ?

- Qui est Josie Keelin ?

- Une femme.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

- Le genre de femme qu'on remarque tout de suite. Un sacré châssis, rien d'exagéré mais merveilleusement proportionnée. De grand yeux vert émeraude, une opulente chevelure auburn, une peau de pêche. Pas bête par-dessus le marché, diplômé avec la plus haute distinction en neurologie, chercheuse à ce que j'ai compris. Presque aussi gentille que Cameron mais avec juste ce qu'il faut de sarcasme et d'ironie . Et un sourire à te faire dire le bénédicité dans toutes les langues que tu connais et même quelques autres.

- Eh bien ! Je te souhaite bonne chance ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas perdu tout à fait la main après Stacy.

- Je l'ai rencontré avant Stacy. Josie Keelin est morte , il y a au moins six ou sept ans.

- Évidemment , ça casse l'ambiance.

- Elle avait une malformation cardiaque. Je ne l'ai pas diagnostiqué correctement et je lui ait donné le mauvais traitement. Elle a fait un infarctus alors qu'elle était au volant avec sa fille de dix ans à l'arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'y fait repenser aujourd'hui ?

- La gamine s'en est sortie et elle est dans cet hôpital. C'est une bonne amie de Cuddy.

- Je vois. Elle sait que c'est toi qui avais soigné sa mère ?

- Non.

- Si c'était avant Stacy , cela fait au moins dix ans.

- Dix sept.

- Cela veut dire qu'elle est morte dix ans après que tu lui ai prescrit ce traitement, ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport.

- Ce que je lui a donné a dû lui épuiser le cœur et le transformer en une véritable bombe totalement imprévisible. Il aurait pût flancher seulement un an après la première prise et il pourrait être encore en service aujourd'hui.

- En admettant ! . On fait tous des erreurs.

- J'aurais du comprendre l'origine de ses problèmes de tensions à répétition. C'était la pompe qui ne faisait pas bien son travail.

- Tu comptes en parler à cette fille ?

- Tu plaisante ! A en croire Cuddy, cette gamine est capable de brise une côte à une homme juste avec deux doigts.

XXXXX

Suewin tenait fermement la main du jeune garçon qui était en train de vomir un liquide à la couleur et à l'odeur peu ragoûtante de toute évidence mêlé de sang , entre deux cris de douleur. Cameron prit la jeune fille par les épaules pour la faire s'éloigner tandis que Chase et Forman intubait l'adolescent pour lui faire un lavement d'estomac. Un gémissement de douleur particulièrement déchirant. Suewin se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule qui estomaqua Cameron et revint près de lui.

- Owen !

- Il faut que nous parlions. Insista Cameron.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent dans le couloir.

- On va devoir l'endormir pour pratiquer une gastroscopie afin de découvrir l'origine du sang dans ses vomissement. Est-ce que vous sauriez comment contacté ses parents?

- Il est orphelin.

- Ses tuteurs alors ? Sa famille d'accueil ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper du côté administratif.

- Utilisez ces coordonnées. Dit-elle en sortant une carte de visite.

Cameron prit le morceau de carton parcheminée avec écrit en lettre dorée les initiales " A.I.P.E " , un numéro de téléphone et une adresse à Manhattan.

- Vous téléphonez et vous demandez Johns Massey.

- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- Vous commencez pas dire que c'est au sujet de Suewin. Il comprendra tout de suite que c'est important et ensuite vous lui expliquez la situation. Je peux retourner près de lui, maintenant ?

- Pas tout de suite mais je te préviendrais immédiatement lorsqu'on aurait fini.

- Merci.

Suewin s'installa dans un des sièges en plastic disposé le long du mur. Elle ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'on l'autorise à le voir.

XXXXXX

Les examens avaient révélé une perforation de la paroi intestinale. Il avait fallu conduire le jeune garçon au bloc pour réparer cela et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre dégât. Pendant ce temps, Cuddy essayait de joindre Johns Massey. Au bout d'une dizaine de sonnerie, une jeune femme décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis le docteur Lisa Cuddy. Je vous appelle depuis l'Hôpital De Princeton Plainsboro au New Jersey. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Monsieur Johns Massey ?

- Une minute, s'il vous plait.

Bruit de raclement de chaise , une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme.

- Oui , ici Johns Massey, vice-président de L'A.I.P.E. Suewin m'a prévenu que je recevrais un coup de fil d'une très jolie femme.

- Ah ? Elle vous a dit ça ?

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Nous venons de conduire le jeune Owen en salle d'opération. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème mais nous aurions besoin d'un adulte qui se porterait responsable pour certaines formalité administratives. D'après ce que nous savons, il n'a plus ni famille ni tuteurs légal…

- J'ai cru comprendre que Suewin était une amie à vous , Madame Cuddy ? Ne pourriez pas vous en charger ?

- C'est mademoiselle et sur le plan juridique, il serait préférable que ce soit une personne extérieur à l'hôpital.

- Très bien. Je serais là demain dans l'après-midi. J'aurais avec moi tout les documents nécessaires.

- Merci beaucoup.

- L'avenir de ces deux petits me tient énormément à cœur. Prenez grand soin d'eux jusqu'à mon arrivée.

- Comptez sur nous.

- J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Cuddy.

Après les politesses d'usage, elle raccrocha un peu intriguée. L'avenir de ces deux petits lui tenaient énormément à cœur ? De ces deux petits ? Suewin lui avait raconter qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon et qu'elle l'avait simplement trouver étalé dans la rue mais la façon de parler de Johns Massey indiquait qu'il les connaissait bien tout les deux et plus encore qu'il les connaissait tout les deux ensemble. Pourquoi lui avoir mentit à ce sujet ?

- Cameron ! Est-ce que vous auriez vu Suewin ?

- Elle est au chevet d'Owen. Il sort du bloc. Il doit être en train de se réveiller pour l'instant.

Cuddy se dirigea vers la chambre d'Owen. Arrivée sur seuil cependant , elle hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas interrogé Suewin de façon abrupte en se fondant uniquement sur une impression qu'elle avait eu au téléphone , en écoutant un type qui vivait à Manhattan et dont elle ne savait rien. Ce serait mettre à mal tout ses efforts pour gagner la confiance de l'adolescente et essayer de l'aider. Elle entra donc de façon anodine.

Suewin était assise au chevet de l'opéré et le couvait du regard, tandis qu'il se réveillait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit en la voyant. Ça sautait au yeux qu'ils se connaissaient mais ce n'était pas le moment pour poser des questions. Connaissant ce qu'elle connaissait de la susceptibilité de Suewin, elle se doutait que la moindre manœuvre malvenue la ferait se fermer comme une huître

- Alors ça va mieux, Owen ?

- J'ai un peu mal au ventre mais ça va…J'ai deux jolies femmes dans ma chambre , ça console.

- Owen , je te présente Lisa Cuddy, c'est une amie et la directrice de cet hôpital.

- Enchanté.

- On va te garder encore un peu en observation pour s'assurer que tout va bien . Tu avais une perforation de la paroi intestinale mais on ne sait pas encore ce qui l'a provoqué. Est-ce que tu es tombé ? Est-ce que tu as reçu un coup qui aurait été suffisamment fort pour….?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis tombé une ou deux fois ces derniers temps mais rien de bien terrible….J'ai soif !

- Je vais aller t'acheter une boisson au distributeur. Euh…Il y a droit ?

- Il doit juste éviter les aliments solides ou trop dur à digérer , le temps que son système digestif se remette du choc.

- Je vais te chercher ça.

La directrice suivit Suewin dans le couloir. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à ce que proposait les différentes machines.

- Oh ! Ils n'ont plus de…Euh…ces espèces de boissons lactées à la fraise ou au chocolat.

- On dirait. C'est ce qu'il préfère ?

- Oui. J'imagine qu'un Ice Tea fera l'affaire. En plus, le lait serait peut-être trop dure à digérer.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Quoi ? Ben, le lait c'est pas très digeste. Moi, je ne peux pas en boire.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il aime ? Tu m'a raconter que tu l'avais simplement trouver étaler dans le rue mais tout indique que tu le connais bien.

- Je l'ai simplement trouvé dans la rue. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'avais pas déjà vu auparavant.

Sur ce Suewin prit une cannette d'Ice Tea et retourna dans la chambre d'Owen. Le garçon avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit et sourit.

- Salut ! On dirait que j'ai deux jolies femmes dans ma chambre. C'est gentil de me rendre visite.

- Je ramène de l'Ice Tea. Il n'y avait plus de ces truc que tu aimes…

- C'est drôle que tu y aies pensé…j'avais soif justement.

- Owen ?

- Tu ne me présente pas ton amie ?

- Mais c'est Lisa Cuddy.

- Enchanté.

- Tu nous fait une blague , c'est ça? Dit la jeune fille en tendant la canette au patient.

Il leva la main et tenta de l'attraper, sans y parvenir. Pour cause , sa main était vingt centimètre trop à gauche.


End file.
